zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a manga book released in Japan in 2000, created by Akira Himekawa. The English versions of Volumes 1 and 2 were released on October 7, 2008 and December 2, 2008, respectively. This book is an adaptation of the video game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There are two parts to this manga: こども編 (Kodomo-hen, Child Saga) and おとな編 (Otona-hen, Adult Saga). The protagonist is Link (リンク Rinku/Link) either as a child or an adult (こどもリンク or おとなリンク, respectively) and during the course of the book he is on a quest to stop Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu) from taking over Hyrule (ハイラル Hairaru). Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda/Zelda-hime) helps him in his quest. The book more-or-less follows the same plot as the game; however there are a few differences in plot from the game. There are ten chapters in the first book, and five in the second. Some of the added information in the manga is added to explain certain points; for example, in the manga pierced ears is a traditional rite of Sheikah passage, although this is not included in the game. The manga was re-released in a single compilation volume, as the first in a "Legendary Edition" series of the various Zelda manga adaptations; first in Japan on March 10, 2016 and then in the U.S. on November 1, 2016. Chapters Child Saga # The Great Deku Tree Incident #:In the Kokiri Forest, the only Kokiri without a fairy, Link, is outcast by their supposed leader, Mido, but also befriended by another, Saria. He dreams of one day exiting the forest. One night, a creature named Queen Gohma is unleashed inside the Kokiri's guardian, The Great Deku Tree... # Link's Journey Begins #:Link and Mido venture into the Great Deku Tree to fight Queen Gohma. They manage to defeat her, forcing her to regress to her original beetle-state. But despite it, the Great Deku Tree still dies, though he reveals to Link that he must stop the evil man responsible for this act from obtaining the Triforce... # The Mystery of the Triforce #:On the Great Deku Tree's instructions, Link journeys to Hyrule in search of Princess Zelda. However, he gets in trouble over the matter of taking food without paying. A mysterious girl saves Link and offers to help him find Zelda if he spends a day playing with her, but the two part when a group of Gerudo mercenaries show up after the girl. Losing her in the chaos, Link eventually travels to Hyrule Castle on his own only to find out the girl he met was Zelda herself and the identity of the evil man who sent Gohma, Ganondorf... # The Search for the Spiritual Stone of Fire! #:Learning the location of the Goron's Ruby, Link sets off for Death Mountain. On the way, Link attracts a filly with his Ocarina which allows him to reach Death Mountain much faster. Once there however, the keeper of the ruby, Goron chief Darunia, refuses to part with the gem. That is unless Link defeats the Dodongo King that is preventing the Gorons from getting their food supply... # Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly #:Obtaining the Goron's Ruby, Link ends up at Lon Lon Ranch where the filly Epona lives. There he meets Malon and the giant owl Kaepora Gaebora, an old friend of the Great Deku Tree. The owl carries link to Zora's Domain where the final gem, the Zora's Sapphire, is; however, the holder of it, Princess Ruto, was swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's guardian deity whom she is in charge of caring for. Link gets swallowed as well and faces Barinade. After defeating the monster, it turns out Ruto was hiding because she had no interest in the arranged marriage her father set up... # The Hero of Time is Born #:With the three jewels, Link returns to Hyrule Castle, which is now under attack by Ganondorf and his monsters. In the midst of the chaos, Zelda and Impa escape, but not before the princess throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. Ganondorf tries to take it from Link after easily defeating him, but he takes the ocarina Saria gave to Link by mistake. With the Ocarina, Link decides to get the Triforce himself before Ganondorf does. He finds the Master Sword and takes it out, only to be placed in suspended animation for seven years. As revealed to him by the Sage Rauru, while Link was suspended Ganondorf took the Triforce and plunged Hyrule into darkness. Link also learns of his true heritage as a Hylian. Now Link must wake the other five Sages to stop Ganondorf... Adult Saga # Sword of Legend: The Master Sword #:Emerging from the temple, Link saves a Hylian knight from a Stalfos, the same Stalfos who he tried to fight as a kid. He soon learns that Zelda has not been seen since the day Hyrule was attacked and that in Hyrule Castle's place is Ganon's Tower. Coping with the changes, Link begins his journey by heading towards the Forest Temple. In Ganon's Tower, the remains of Stalfos reveal to Ganondorf that the Hero of Time has come. As a result, Ganondorf summons his shadow to kill Link... # The Sage of the Forest :Saria #:On his way to the Forest Temple, Link arrives at Kokiri Forest, only that his childhood home is now in ruins. In the midst of it is Mido, who is doing his best to protect the forest. Though he is unaware that the one who saved him was Link, he blamed the hero for causing the attack on the Kokiri people and for Saria entering the Forest Temple. The two enter the Forest Temple, only to encounter Phantom Ganon, who has Saria trapped in a painting... # An Old and Beloved Friend #:At Death Mountain, Link tries to reason with the dragon that terrorizes the Goron, Volvagia. As it turns out, prior to Link looking for the Spiritual Stones, Link freed Volvagia while it was a hatchling and befriended him. But Ganondorf used his power to turn Volvagia into a blood thirsty monster, with Link forced to kill his old friend... # Link Vs. Link #:Arriving at Kakariko Village, Link is reunited with Epona. He also encounters Impa, who now protects the village. Under her guidance, Link tries to hone his swordsmanship. But things get worse when a new monster emerges, resembling Link... # Shadow Guide:Sheik #:As punishment for being denied Epona as his horse, Ganondorf gives Mr. Ingo the death penalty. However, the Twinrova Sisters decide to use him to lure Link out to the open. When Link learns from Talon that Malon is being held hostage, he goes to Lon Lon Ranch to save her. But Ingo and a platoon of Gerudo are waiting for him in the midst of the fight. Sheik reveals that Zelda is somewhere in the Haunted Wasteland... # The Haunted Wasteland #:After helping Ruto in the Water Temple, Link heads off to the Haunted Wasteland. He is saved by Sheik during a desert storm, but when the Gerudo came for them Sheik knocks Link out. When Link comes to, he takes down the commanding Gerudo, Nabooru, and tries to escape the Gerudo's Fortress. Sheik arrives and appears to want to fight Link. But it turns out he is here to help him. Furious at this betrayal, Koume and Kotake attack Sheik. When Link checks to see if Sheik is alright, he notices the Triforce crest on his hand... # A Fated Reunion #:With Nabooru's help, Link gets Sheik out of the Gerudo's Fortress. Hiding out in the Spirit Temple, Link learns that Sheik is in fact Zelda in disguise. After Ganondorf took over, Zelda had Impa make her into a Sheikah, posing as a descendant of the exiled Sheikah to win Ganondorf's trust, even if it meant deceiving Link as well. It is also revealed that Ganondorf only obtained a third of the Triforce's power. The Twinrova sisters soon arrive to kill Link and take Zelda, but Nabooru gives Link the Mirror Shield she recently stole from the temple to kill the witches with their own magic. However, the victory is short as Ganondorf takes Zelda, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom... # Ganondorf Defeated! #:After learning more about Ganondorf from Nabooru, Link takes her with him to save Zelda. But Ganon's Tower is unreachable until Nabooru 'awakens' as the 6th sage, combining her powers with the others to create a bridge to get Link into the castle. In there, Link learns that he possesses the Triforce of Courage as he fights and defeats Ganondorf. # A New Journey Begins #:Link and Zelda escape the collapsing Ganon's Tower. While it seems to be the end, Ganondorf emerges. The raw hatred he has for Link causes the Triforce of Power to change him into a monster. It is a long and difficult battle, but Link defeats Ganon before the Sages use their powers to banish the monster into the Dark World. Zelda reveals that she is responsible for Ganondorf being able to take over. But as the final sage, Zelda sends Link back to his time, which is now devoid of Ganondorf's evil. There the new Deku tree sprouts, Mido waits for his friend, and like the game, Zelda turns around at her garden window to see Link walking forward, and the story ends with the two looking at each other in the same pose as in the game's frozen screen. Side stories #Skull Kid and the Mask (2-parter): Taking place before Ocarina of Time, Link is making a mask for a Kokiri festival where he plays a prince. However, this mask is stolen, and Link goes to find out who is responsible. He and Saria end up in the Lost Woods, where they find the one who stole the mask, a Skull Kid that serves under the evil Baga Tree who wishes to take the forest for himself. #Rouru of the Watarara: Taking place after the Water Temple, Link is fishing at Lake Hylia when he fishes up a strange creature. The child is of the bird-like Watarara who come to Hyrule once a year. Link tries to help the Watarara child, Rouro, learn how to fly. The problem is that Rouru is stubborn and picks on Navi. When Ganondorf's monsters attack, Link does not have Navi to help him out... Releases * ISBN 4091496016 (Volume 1) * ISBN 4091496024 (Volume 2) * ISBN 1421523272 (Volume 1, English Edition) * ISBN 1421523280 (Volume 2, English Edition) * ISBN 1421589591 (Legendary Edition, English Edition) Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time